feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Derpÿÿ/MᴏssSᴛᴀʀ's Pᴀsᴛ
W.I.P. ╭━╮╭━╮╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╭━━━╮╭╮╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╭━━━╮╱╱╱╱╱╭╮ ┃┃╰╯┃┃╱╱╱╱╱╱╱╱┃╭━╮┣╯╰╮╱╱╱╱╭╮╱╱╱┃╭━╮┃╱╱╱╱╭╯╰╮ ┃╭╮╭╮┣━━┳━━┳━━┫╰━━╋╮╭╋━━┳━┫┣━━╮┃╰━╯┣━━┳━┻╮╭╯ ┃┃┃┃┃┃╭╮┃━━┫━━╋━━╮┃┃┃┃╭╮┃╭┻┫━━┫┃╭━━┫╭╮┃━━┫┃ ┃┃┃┃┃┃╰╯┣━━┣━━┃╰━╯┃┃╰┫╭╮┃┃╱┣━━┃┃┃╱╱┃╭╮┣━━┃╰╮ ╰╯╰╯╰┻━━┻━━┻━━┻━━━╯╰━┻╯╰┻╯╱╰━━╯╰╯╱╱╰╯╰┻━━┻━╯ By Derpy/acna2009/Anca/whateveryoucallme Before I start, let me say a few things. First of all. YES. This DID happen. Just because you don't remember something doesn't mean it never happened. Second, this was in FR. The original one. Third, MossKit/Paw/Heart/Star is MY character. Do NOT copy or steal please. Fourth, do NOT use this story as your character's background. I really mean it. If I see this posted by you anywhere then don't wonder why there's Death in your room while you're sleeping. o.o So, with all that listed, let's start shall we?all hail the stupid chapter names ---- Prologue It was a beautiful evening. The sky was painted with beautiful shades of purple, blue and red. I sat on the high rock, looking over the Clan camp. Everyone was fine. I then lay down, and look at the dim moon and stars, and remember, the past days of my life... Chapter 1: I'm dumb, you're dumber. It all started one nice morning. The birds were chirping, wind was blowing through the leaves, the streams were slowly flowing, giving this morning a calm yet beautiful feeling. Eh, not really. Just- Get closer to that bush and tell me what you think now. "Hey, not fair!" "Catch me if you can!" "Ahhahah! You look like a wet mouse!" "Eight, nine, ten, coming!" "AAAAH! What is this thing?!" Yeah. Chaos. You might wonder who were all these voices. Well, my Clanmates... They're kits. They're... Uhh... Well, let's just say the adults were busy with hunting and Clan duties. "Hey! Everyone! Shut up, now!" Oh, that one? It's just an old grumpy cat who only wants peace and sleep. Dear StarClan... She sleeps ALL day! Anyways, let's move on. Oh, my name you ask? I'm Mosskit. My mom called me that because of my light grey fur. That pretty much sums it all up. Clan? Oh yeah, right. I'm from RageClan. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Some days later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I wake up, go out of the nursery and look around our big, grassy camp. No one seems to be awake. The sun also seems to be all way down, just as if someone dragged it into earth. It was a little dark outside, indeed, but hey, we cats can see in dark, right? Oh well. I walk back to the nursery and slowly whisper in my cousin's ear: "Hey, Snowkit! Wake up, no one else is awake but us!" Snowkit slowly opened her eyes and whispered back: "Ugh, Mosskit, can't we sleep a little bit more?" "Remember what we always wanted to do when no one watched?" I whispered back. "Right!" Snowkit whispered once again, then got up. We both left the den and walk near the camp entrance... Or exit? We slowly walk through the bushes, making it out safe. Finally! Exploring the world for the first time. No more feelings of being trapped, no more elders and warriors telling us to do what they want to do, finally, free! Me and my dear cousin walk away, not too far from the camp. We suddenly hear two voices. Hmm, weren't those Berrypaw and Firepelt's voices? We keep walking and indeed, those were Berrypaw and Firepelt! But what are they doing here? Probably training. Me and Snowkit quickly jumped in a bush to hide, then looked at them. Firepelt was teaching Berrypaw how to fight and such. "Wow! Hey Mosskit, when do you think we'll become apprentinces?" Snowkit asked me with a big smile on her face. "Well, I don't know, probably when the leader calls us-" "Everyone gather around the high rock please!" The leader calls. Could this be it? Could this be the day when me and Snowkit become an apprentince?! Anyways, me and Snowkit ran to the camp and entered it. This was our first Clan meeting, since kits aren;t allowed, but this time the leader said ALL cats should gather, so we came. Thank StarClan we've made it! "Where have you been?!" Windtail and Robinfeather aksed madly at the same time. Windtail is my aunt, Snowkit's mother. Robinfeather is my mom, Snowkit's aunt. "Well, that doesn't matter. Let's go to the meeting!" Snowkit said, then ran to the Highrock. Windtail and Robinfeather sigh as I follow her. "Let all cats of the Clan meet under the Highrock for an apprentince ceremony." Said the leader, then looked at me and Snowkit. "Snowkit, you may step forward. Snowkit'', ''you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be an apprentince. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Robinfeather, you are ready to take an apprentince. You have showen excellent training from Dewsplash, and you have shown yourself to be brave, strong and caring. You will be mentor of Snowpaw and I expect you to pass onn all you know to Snowpaw. You two may touch noses now." More will be added later Category:Blog posts